Brianna's Diary 2
by 50shadesofnightshift
Summary: Briana's diary entries centering around "Shots fired."
1. Chapter 1

_**Brianna's Diary**_

 _Oh my god! I can't believe this could be happening!_

 _I'm going to be a big sister! Maybe._

 _I thought it was a big joke, like something from the movies when daddy came home and told us that he had delivered a baby in the ER and the lady asked him to adopt her! She doesn't care that her daughter would have two dads and a sister who is 14. Nothing is final or started yet but if we get to adopt this baby girl I want to name her Avery. I know my foster mom would like that. It still hurts that I lost her but I know I'm where I'm supposed to be and where Avery would want me to be. I think she would like it if the baby was named after her because she was so special to me and this baby will be too._

 _We get to see and meet the baby later today. Daddy says she is beautiful, big blue eyes and a lot of hair. But she is small. Duh, I told him she is a newborn baby. I don't think they're supposed to be too big. I don't know how I'm to wait!_

 _My brain is going blank with excitement. I hope I can write more later. Wish us luck._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Entry #2**_

 _Avery Jade Alister-Lincoln is home!_

 _I didn't think things could happen this fast! We got to meet Avery and name her. We met her mom, too, before that. Avery's mom is nice. She really seems to care about her but says Avery will be happier with our family because she wasn't planning to have a baby. I told her why we named the baby Avery. She told me it was a "wonderful gesture." I told her about my CF and my lung transplant. She smiled and told me I was very brave. She asked me to do her one favor. She wanted me to watch cartoons with Avery on Saturday morning when she is older and make sure Avery knows all the looney tunes characters, watches the old sesame street, not the new one with the veggie monster and no big bird or no Bert and Ernie._

 _I told her I would do that. I promised._

 _Then we went to the nursery. Avery was even cuter than daddy said! But she is so small! He was right. Dad let me hold her first. I knew when he held her he wouldn't letting her for a while. I fed her though. Dad changed her diaper. A nurse teased him saying he didn't expect to ever do this when he delivered her. I didn't know newborns could have that much hair! Avery's hair is really dark and her eyes are bluer than mine, more like dad's. When we were leaving the nursery, a nurse came in, she said we could take Avery home in a **few hours**! Even my dads were shocked. _

_We left the hospital, ate lunch and went shopping for baby stuff. My dads got the big stuff, formula and diapers. They let me go shopping for clothes and toys for her. We filled up the whole car! Once the carseat was installed my dads put the bassinet together. Avery is going to sleep in their room for a while. I picked out the outfit for Avery to wear when she left the hospital. Neither of our dads dressed a baby before so it was funny to watch! Riley and her mom are going to come over tomorrow, not just to meet Avery but to take care of her while the nursery is set up. I can't believe everything that has happened in one day!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Entry #3**_

 _Avery is my sister, period. End of story._

 _BUT today a lady from the adoption agency visited. She told my dads who Avery's biological father is._ _ **JUSTIN WILSON**_ _!_

 _Yeah, THAT Justin. My bio-dad who tried to ruin my life. When dad and daddy told me, I was so scared! Was he going to try to take Avery away from us? But Daddy reassured me that wasn't happening for more than one reason. Justin already gave up his rights to Avery like he did me and second, Justin is back in prison in another three weeks we will OFFICIALLY be sisters! We will have the same REAL parents, like ones who take care of you when you're scared or upset, no matter when or how often that is._

 _I do wonder sometimes if my mother, who I don't remember or why she gave me away, had more kids besides me. I guess I'll find out someday. It's sort of sad I won't get to meet her because she's dead now. I don't know what happened to her, I am curious but I can't say I'm that sad. I hope that doesn't make me a bad person. I'm not mad at her for giving me up because I know she might have had a reason, and she could have thought I would be adopted really quick by a family who knew how to take care of me. Looking after a CF kid isn't easy. It took me 13 years and losing Avery (foster mom) to find where I belong._

 _I wonder if Justin has any other kids, mine and Avery's siblings. I don't know if I would want to meet them. So far at least Avery doesn't any bio siblings from her mom. Apparently Avery was an "oops" and her mom didn't want kids in the first place. She could have had an abortion, from what I read must women do now instead of having the baby and giving it to a family who would be happy to be parents. I'm super glad with her decision, even if she hadn't met Daddy and us!_


End file.
